Pretensión oculta
by Mary chan21
Summary: El deseo de Tanabata no tenía que ser necesariamente secreto, ¿verdad? Mucha gente iba diciéndolo sin pena, pues no había nada de que avergonzarse tratándose de un anhelo. Ojalá Midorima fuese como esa gente. Porque Takao creía no poder vivir con la curiosidad ante tanta resistencia...[Evento de Kuroko no network] MidoTaka.


**¡Hey! He regresado con MidoTaka~ también con respecto al cumpleaños de Shin-chan, aunque esta vez por el concurso de la página de Facebook Kuroko no network. Como siempre, a punto de estar tarde. Ojalá les guste aunque la idea en sí es ridícula... hasta para tratarse del horóscopo es rara.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

La noche era calurosa, aunque gracias al cielo no tanto para ser verano, así que Takao había estado agradeciéndolo hasta hace unos instantes. A fin de cuentas eran un grupo numeroso, el festival era muy concurrido y para colmo no acababa de sentirse cómodo con vestimentas tradicionales, así que al menos iba a agradecer que el clima estuviese de su parte. Sin embargo, todo pensamiento alegre se esfumó en cuanto consiguió aquello por lo que insistía desde hace al menos diez minutos:

—Con esa actitud no conseguirás nada de mí nanodayo. Pero para que dejes de fastidiar, te diré algo: tiene que ver con mi cabello. Ahora vete a molestar a otro, Bakao.

En general palabras tan gélidas como esas no le habrían importado siendo que las acompañaba un sonrojo tan lindo como el que tenía enfrente. No obstante, ahora estaba simplemente aterrado con estas: hasta hace unos momentos, le había estado insistiendo para que le confesara ese deseo que colgó recién. Pero ¿ese deseo tenía relación con su cabello? ¿Acaso eso no significaba que…?

—Shin-chan, ¿exactamente qué pediste? —inquirió, ahora visiblemente angustiado. El peliverde alzó una ceja, probablemente confuso por tan drástico cambio de humor, pero solo gruñó como advertencia de que no continuara preguntando. — Me estás preocupando, Shin-chan —repuso, consiguiendo que Midorima le mirase extrañado. Aunque mucho más civilizado en comparación con el segundo anterior, por suerte.

—No es nada por lo que preocuparse. De todas formas sería un auténtico milagro si puede cumplirse mi deseo nanodayo.

Oh, esa mirada soñadora le estaba dando muy mala espina. Para empezar porque se veía el triple de guapo con ese aire esperanzado mirando hacia el cielo nocturno, todavía despejado de los próximos fuegos artificiales, pero también porque palabras como esa solo lograban intranquilizarle más. Después de todo, tenía una sospecha terrible sobre aquel deseo.

—Pero… ¿no vas a decirme?

—No tienes por qué enterarte de mi deseo, Bakao. Yo no voy por la vida arruinándote la noche preguntándote todo el tiempo por el tuyo —resopló acomodándose las gafas.

— ¡Pero yo no me molestaría si lo hicieras! —replicó enseguida—Además, ¿por qué dijiste que sería un milagro? ¿Acaso pediste un deseo imposible?

La intriga iba a matarlo esta misma noche si no se enteraba sobre cuál fue el condenado deseo de Shin-chan. Pero al mismo tiempo, otro sentimiento crecía a la par que su curiosidad: la resignación. Es decir, claro que no iba a rendirse en querer saber qué era aquello tan irrealizable, el problema era que tenía más que claro que al menos desde los labios de Midorima no lo iba a escuchar. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía ganas de enterarse por terceros. Por ejemplo, desde que todos colgaron sus deseos, Akashi traía consigo una sonrisita que daba muy mala espina como para no sospechar que ya conocía todo lo que habían escrito, así que de seguro él podría revelarle qué decía el _Tanzaku_ del peliverde pero ¿acaso no se perdería toda la gracia si no era él mismo quien lo descubría?

—Takao… más que ser imposible (que ya lo es) también es un deseo ridículamente necesario para mejorar mi suerte. No es nada de tu incumbencia nanodayo. Depende de mí querer cambiarme.

Ah… Shintarou hablaba con un aire solemne, realzado por mirar a la luna en esos instantes. Tenía suerte de poder apreciar esto aquí, en una zona mil veces menos abarrotada de gente, a diferencia de los puestos pos los que habían pasado antes, y solo con sus amigos cerca. Fue buena idea venir aquí. Pronto todos disfrutarían de los fuegos artificiales, y quizás eso bastaría para apaciguar la curiosidad sobre qué cosa imposible querría cambiar Shin-chan de sí mismo…

 _¿Eh?_

Maldición, la belleza del escolta le había hipnotizado. Regresando a los hechos importantes (y alejando los pensamientos de la hermosa distracción que era Midorima a la luz de la luna) ¿acaso dijo que quería cambiar? Pero… ¡pero si era perfecto tal como estaba!

—S-Shin-

—Midorima-kun, ¿sabes dónde fue Murasakibara-kun? Creo que lo perdimos de camino hacia aquí —interrumpió Kuroko, sorprendiendo al distraído ojo de halcón de Takao.

— ¿Lo perdieron? —Repitió el peliverde alzando una ceja— ¿Cómo pudieron perder a alguien de dos metros nanodayo? Habría sido más creíble perderte a ti.

—Lo sé —concedió sin inmutarse el fantasma de Seirin— Pero ya sabes cómo se pone con tanta comida. ¿Nos ayudas a buscarlo? Queremos estar todos reunidos antes de que empiecen los fuegos artificiales, y apenas quedan diez minutos. Quizás no sepa llegar hasta aquí —añadió preocupado. A fin de cuentas, él había guiado a todos a este lugar. Y recién ahora comenzaba a entender de verdad qué sentían sus compañeros al perderlo de vista.

—Es obvio que no sepa, ¿no? —Comentó con el ceño fruncido Kagami—Ni siquiera es de aquí, debe haberse perdido con Tatsuya.

—Himuro-san se orienta mejor, sin embargo —señaló Kuroko— Aun así es complicado llegar hasta acá arriba, así que deberíamos ir a buscarles.

—Por favor —rezongó Aomine, conteniendo una mueca de hastío— Si no desapareció solo debió ser por _**algo**_ , ¿no creen?

— ¡¿Qué?! T-Tatsuya no…

—Kagamicchi, no te alteres. Incluso de ser cierto, ¡no permitiré que cumplan su capricho de enamorados cuando debemos estar todos juntos! ¡Ellos tienen el resto del año para verse cada día! —se quejó Kise, apoyando su mano en el hombro de un pálido pelirrojo. ¿Tatsuya y Murasakibara? ¿Enamorados? ¿En qué jodido momento?

—Toda la razón —intervino Akashi—Por hoy hay que disfrutar juntos. Aunque pienso que simplemente se quedaron atrás al comprar comida.

—Gracias al cielo… no era lo que Ahomine creía —suspiró aliviado Taiga, mientras Daiki rodaba los ojos por lo denso que era. Que Akashi dijese que el motivo era otro no quitaba la otra situación a fin de cuentas, aunque al parecer aun no reparaba en ello.

—En todo caso no deberíamos de dividirnos —señaló Kazunari—al final acabará cada quien por su lado y no llegaremos a tiempo.

—Es poco común que seas así de pesimista, Takao-kun —repuso el peliceleste— Si no los hallamos en siete minutos, solo hay que regresar rápido y ya.

—Concuerdo con Tetsuya. Que vayan tres a recorrer cerca del templo y los otros cuatro por los puestos de comida.

— ¿Eh? E-Entonces vayamos nosotros por el templo —Sorpresivamente, Takao tomó del brazo a Aomine y Kagami, arrastrándolos en dirección opuesta no sin cierta sonrisita forzada— ¡Solo siete minutos entonces! Si no les hallamos hay que correr, ¿entendido?

Ni siquiera esperó respuesta. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea que solo se encargó de llevar a cabo más rápido, pues el resultado habría sido el mismo teniendo en cuenta que Kise pronto habría empezado con sus protestas sobre ir con Kurokocchi, y que Akashi se sentía más a gusto teniendo a Shin-chan para conversar. La única diferencia era que se estaba ahorrando las réplicas de Aomine, Kagami y quizás Kuroko sobre cómo dividirse. Además… quizás estos dos cabezas de hamburguesa pudieran ayudarle con su nuevo plan.

* * *

—Cuidado por donde vas —advirtió Akashi sujetándole de la camisa. A punto estuvo de chocar con otro sujeto y ni cuenta se había dado. Midorima parpadeó sorprendido, como si no se pudiese creer que su aturdimiento interior se viese reflejado en torpezas semejantes. — No es conveniente ir distraído cuando está repleto de gente.

—Lo sé nanodayo. —Oh, claro que lo entendía, y de seguro el pelirrojo también entendía que lo entendía, y así sucesivamente. Lo que no entendía (y quizás Akashi sí) era por qué Takao no lo estaba acompañando a él. ¡Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que fue él quien lo había obligado a reunirse con sus amigos para Tanabata, aprovechando que fuera su cumpleaños!

—No le des tantas vueltas. Volveremos enseguida.

El peliverde asintió un tanto inconforme, preguntándose si su sombra estaría bien con esos tontos a la hora de regresar. Pensándolo bien, fue bueno que Takao fuera con ellos; era un buen guía, así que de seguro no se perderían… Pero aun así… ¿Por qué no vino con él? La división normal habría sido Aomine-Kagami-Kuroko, vs Midorima-Kise-Akashi-Takao, con Kise lloriqueando por no haber ido con su Kurokocchi. Pero ahora… Kise estaba feliz yendo al lado de Kuroko, utilizando como excusa no querer perderlo entre la multitud para tomarle la mano. De seguro el rubio estaba más que agradecido por la ayuda de Takao. Mas Midorima creía que era completamente razonable no darle el gusto a Kise en estos aspectos- y lo consideraba sentido común. ¿Por qué Takao haría algo que dejara así de feliz a Kise cuando todos estaban más que acostumbrados a oír sus berrinches? Es más, los berrinches de Kise eran tan naturales y necesarios que era extraño no estarlos oyendo. Bakao estaba atentando contra la naturaleza misma con esa "buena acción" hacia Kise, de todas las personas. Porque al hacerle ese bien a Kise… ¿no le estaba dejando solo a él? Él, que estaba en primer puesto, y había dado todo de sí este día, con su Lucky ítem (una escalera plegable, bastante pesada para colmo) y vestido de naranja, su color de la suerte.

O tal vez… seguía enfurruñado por no confesarle esa tontería de deseo. Tsk, debió haberle mentido y ya.

—Oh, ¡ahí están!

La voz de Kise el afortunado le hizo volver la mirada hacia donde señalaba, descubriendo a un Murasakibara cargado con algodón de azúcar.

— ¿Hm? Qué suerte encontrarles aquí~

—Más bien qué suerte que los encontramos —corrigió tras un bufido el peliverde. El pelilila se veía relajado y feliz con su dulce, lo mismo que Himuro Tatsuya -aunque este parecía estar así simplemente por ver a Atsushi. — ¿Cómo fue que no nos seguiste cuando es imposible que con tu altura nos pierdas de vista?

—Oh, eso~ Hm… realmente no importa —evadió, y Midorima agradeció que Kagami no estuviese aquí, pues por su tono se deducía una escapada romántica que le habría sacado gritos al otro. —El asunto es que después no sabíamos dónde ir, así que hicimos la fila más larga que encontramos. Muro-chin dijo que probablemente vendrían por nosotros~

—Pues ya comprobamos que tenía razón nanodayo —gruñó impaciente— Regresemos de una vez.

Le pareció oír una risa mal contenida por parte de Kise, y esta vez sí parecía ser secundada por otra más discreta por parte de Kuroko. Aunque sonaba a sus espaldas ( **precisamente** porque sonaba a sus espaldas) sabía que el peliceleste no se estaba riendo a costa de Ryouta. Esta vez la burla se dirigía hacia él.

Ah… de seguro estaba viéndose impaciente por estar con Takao. Y más le valía hacerse el sordo, pues esa era la única verdad, aunque de alguna forma quería camuflarla con cansancio y ganas de sentarse tranquilo a ver los fuegos artificiales.

* * *

—Takao… ¿seguro que esto está bien? La gente nos está mirando raro…

Que eso lo dijese Aomine, a quien poco le importase qué dijese el resto sobre él o no, pues solo contaba su opinión, reforzó la culpabilidad que quería ignorar aunque sabía que esto estaba mal. Muy mal. Pero si la curiosidad mataba al gato poco importaba ahora: debía saber cuál era el deseo de Shin-chan.

—Todo está bien, tú tranquilo —le restó importancia con una risita nerviosa, pues de verdad necesitaba que el peliazul se mantuviese calmado en esta tarea. No quería caerse a fin de cuentas, y estar subido en los hombros de Aomine no sería para nada seguro si este se ponía ansioso.

—Chicos… tengo una pésima impresión de esto —murmuró Kagami, echando por tierra los esfuerzos de Kazunari para quitar tensión. Pero bueno, Taiga era malo soportando las miradas de los curiosos, que se preguntaban qué demonios hacía ese pelinegro montado en un sujeto tan alto como Daiki mientras Kagami les afirmaba las espaldas a ambos. Y a decir verdad Taiga no los culpaba, pues lo que _de verdad_ estaban haciendo rozaba el delito de las tradiciones de Japón… quizás, pues él no estaba muy familiarizado con estas. Aunque de cualquier forma le parecía un atentado contra la privacidad, y se culparía por los siglos de los siglos el haber aceptado ayudar a Kazunari. Y al mismo tiempo, agradecía que el base no hubiese emprendido solo esta aventura, pues jamás habría podido realizarla solo –teniendo en cuenta que Midorima utilizó (¿sería trampa?) su escalera plegable de la suerte para colgar su _Tanzaku_ más alto que nadie.

Oh, sí. Takao les había convencido de querer leerlo "por el bienestar de Shin-chan", agregándole confusas y perturbadoras explicaciones sobre que Midorima no se quería tanto a sí mismo y quería cambiar. ¿Sería baja autoestima? Un misterio. Uno que podrían revelar en cuanto leyeran su deseo.

 _No quiero que Shin-chan cambie. ¡Es perfecto tan y como está!_ , se repetía Takao, intentando alzar _tan solo un poco más_ su brazo hacia el _Tanzaku_ …

El cuerpo de Aomine se tambaleó un poco cuando logró cogerlo, y gracias a Taiga no ocurrió nada más que un susto.

Y no pudo creer lo que estaba escrito allí.

* * *

—Están tardando demasiado nanodayo —repitió por milésima vez Midorima, caminando de brazos cruzados alrededor de esos desconsiderados que tenía por amigos. Esos seres insensibles que no se preocupaban por el hecho de que faltara menos de un minuto y el trío de imbéciles no llegaran, aun cuando Takao había recordado el "no más de siete minutos" antes de desaparecer.

—Tal vez encontraron un mejor sitio desde donde mirarlos —aventuró Kise, probablemente compadeciéndose de que nadie más hiciera caso a sus preocupaciones. Debía haber sentido lo mismo infinitas veces, al fin y al cabo.

—Ya no podemos ir hacia el templo, de todas maneras —comentó Kuroko— siempre se llena y acabaríamos perdidos.

—Entonces puede que ellos estén perdidos —insistió Shintarou, enfadado por la falta de empatía del resto. Y eso que él no era el más indicado para opinar.

—No creo que lo estén con el ojo de halcón de Takao —intervino Himuro— quizás esos dos sean más torpes, pero él podría encontrarles con facilidad.

—Pues no me la creo nanodayo. Algo debió ocurrir.

—Si tanto te preocupa ve por ellos —habló Akashi, sin despegar su mirada del cielo. Midorima quiso gruñir, mas no halló rastro de malicia en esa oferta y no pudo. Pero si iba ahora… le molestarían de por vida. Sobre todo Takao. — Diles que puede que quiera vengarme de Kazunari por invitarnos y desaparecer a mitad de todo —dijo, esta vez mirándole y con una sonrisa. El escolta abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pues… ¿Akashi le estaba ofreciendo una excusa para dejarse llevar? — No creo que sea correcto ver los fuegos artificiales sin la persona con quien más quieras estar —agregó en un susurro.

Shintarou miró alrededor, aliviándose al instante al notar que Kise estaba muy pendiente de su charla con Kuroko y lo mismo en caso de Himuro y Murasakibara. Asintió presuroso, y tras una última mirada para agradecer tal gesto de amistad dejó allí su escalera plegable y echó a correr.

Akashi tenía razón. Como su amigo, sabía qué era lo que más quería al aceptar venir con todos aquí.

No le importó correr entre la multitud y chocar contra varios. Tampoco que Kuroko tuviese razón y cerca del templo estuviese atestado de gente. Sus ojos buscaban a Kazunari sin localizarlo, ignorando por completo la vista del primer fuego artificial que lanzaba –por oha-asa. Se había perdido el primero…

— ¿Shin-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Apenas oyó su voz giró de golpe. Takao estaba allí, con el dúo problema detrás, y por alguna razón todos con un chichón en la frente.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —Ignorando olímpicamente el espectáculo en el cielo y las sonrisitas de burla de los otros dos, se inclinó para revisar su frente. Por supuesto, ignoró los chichones de esos idiotas; después de todo, si se golpeaban la cabeza o no, ellos habían dejado de tener remedio hace mucho.

—Oh, pues… tropezamos todos —rió algo tenso. — ¿Y tú por qué estás por aquí?

—Yo…—"Vine a buscarte para ver los fuegos artificiales". _Puedo decirlo, aunque en parte sea mentira_. Es decir, ¿por qué le importaría ver eso? Lo que buscaba era su compañía. No quería ver los fuegos artificiales de otro lado que no fuese reflejados en los ojos de Takao. Y ahora, cuando este se distraía al mirar el cielo, al fin podía. Lo admiró por unos instantes, acariciando la idea de besarlo así y sin importarle a los extras de fondo, pero por fin se giró hacia los otros y respondió para ellos—: Les recuerdo que Akashi dijo que debíamos estar todos juntos —Usó un tono tan grave que surtió efecto y les espantó. Era una suerte que Aomine respetase tanto a Seijurou, y que Taiga hubiese tenido un primer encuentro tan intenso con él. Palidecieron y sin decir una palabra se apresuraron, sin fijarse en si les seguían o no.

Takao ya había dejado de mirar el cielo, más interesado en reírse de ellos que otra cosa. Y sin pensarlo mucho, Midorima le tomó de la mano.

— ¿Eh? —El sonrojo de Kazunari no tenía precio. Shintarou podía afirmar mil veces (al menos para sí) que era mucho más lindo que lo que lanzaban al cielo. Al menos para él.

—No volveré a perderte… digo, mientras vamos con los demás. Sería molesto volver a buscarte nanodayo.

Maldición, le faltaba mucho para ser sincero. Al menos había empezado a serlo más consigo que antes, y esperaba que para el próximo año hubiese madurado mucho más. Quizás ahí se atrevería a besar a Takao a la luz de la luna, o los fuegos artificiales o lo que sea, a solas y hasta que acabara la noche. Pero de momento quería aferrarse a la promesa interior de buscar algo más íntimo para la próxima.

— ¿Huh? No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¡yo te encontraría enseguida! Es imposible perder a una zanahoria de casi dos metros, al fin y al cabo —se burló, aunque apretando más el agarre. Y regalando una de las sonrisas que más le gustaban al otro.

—No confío en eso, Bakao.

—Me doy cuenta. Si confiaras más en mí me habrías dicho sobre tu deseo, Shin-chan.

—Juro que era algo completamente irrelevante nanodayo.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Eh?

Takao cargaba una sonrisa misteriosa. Le hacía preguntarse por qué diablos no insistía ahora.

—Lo sé, porque confío en tu respuesta. Si tú crees que es irrelevante, de seguro lo será —declaró, sabiendo que decir algo como eso dejaría más que satisfecho a Shin-chan. Quizás hasta conmovido. Tal vez algún día le revelase la verdad, pero al menos ahora no estaba listo para tal confesión bochornosa. Es decir, Midorima tenía razón, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto… porque él había esperado hallar un deseo vergonzoso e incluso penoso, pero jamás algo tan ridículo como lo que encontró.

Solo a Shin-chan se le ocurriría escribir que quería que su cabello cambiase de color cada día según su color de la suerte. ¡Era demasiado ambicioso, al parecer no le bastaba con pertenecer a la generación arcoíris!

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Ok... a esto me refería. ¿Pude haber puesto un deseo oculto y cursi? Sí. Pero amo tanto a Midorima que prefiero burlarme de su deseo y poner algo ridículo. Aunque vamos, sería súper conveniente que el color de cabello dependiera del color de la suerte por arte de magia. Sería genial(?)**

 **...En fin, esto es ridículo. Pero ojalá les haya gustado, hasta la próxima Cx**


End file.
